Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to unified code block segmentation that provides a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) for low density parity check code (LDPCC) codewords.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communication systems, base stations and UEs may communicate using one or more enhanced component carriers (eCCs). An eCC may be provided in a contention-based radio frequency spectrum band or a contention-free radio frequency spectrum band. A contention-based radio frequency spectrum band is a radio frequency spectrum band for which transmitting devices may contend for access (e.g., a radio frequency spectrum band that is available for unlicensed use, such as Wi-Fi use, or a radio frequency spectrum band that is available for use by multiple operators in an equally shared or prioritized manner). A contention-free radio frequency spectrum band is a radio frequency spectrum band for which transmitting devices may not contend for access because the radio frequency spectrum band is licensed to particular users for particular uses (e.g., a licensed radio frequency spectrum band usable for Long-Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) communications). Because eCCs, LTE/LTE-A component carriers (CCs), and Wi-Fi CCs may share the same radio frequency spectrum band, LTE/LTE-A or Wi-Fi transmission techniques (e.g., encoding techniques) may in some cases be leveraged for eCC transmissions. In other cases, new or different transmission techniques may be better suited for eCC transmissions.